


Has anyone ever told you you’re good?

by blackmoonalcolyte (jomipay)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Apollo loves Ed, Getting Together, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sweet Sex, so does Tjelvar, very brief mention of non human anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jomipay/pseuds/blackmoonalcolyte
Summary: Tjelvar’s eyes were drawn to the sharp planes of Ed’s torso, the definition of his outstretched arms and the blissful expression on his face. Tjelvar did his best not to stare. Surely enough people had oogled and objectified Ed in his life. He took one last glance at the peaceful, beatific smile on his face, etching it into his memory, before heading back around the corner. He couldn’t shake the question of whether or not that same blissful expression, that wonderful beatific smile, could ever be manifested by a lover.
Relationships: Edward Keystone/Tjelvar Stornsnasson
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Has anyone ever told you you’re good?

**Author's Note:**

> I’m such a sucker for this pairing, oh my GOD.

Tjelvar wasn’t expecting to see Ed again in Egypt. He wasn’t expecting the lurch in his stomach or the flutter of his heart when he caught a glimpse of the sun shining off of familiar blonde hair. He wasn’t expecting to have the exact hue of that blonde hair catalogued and ready to call upon in his memory. Ed was turned away from him. The set of his broad shoulders was relaxed under his golden armor, one hand resting on the shaft of his Morningstar as he kept watch over the halfling twins as they played in the courtyard. Ed had been an annoyance, initially. But after Bertie had gone and he and Tjelvar had spent more time together, it was different. 

Ed was kind, and thoughtful, and though not intelligent in the ways most people would define it, he was intuitive and kind and innately a good person. He didn’t necessarily understand all of the inner workings of the body but he knew when something was off, when something was wrong, and he knew how to set it to rights. Tjelvar realized he was staring when Ed turned, wearing an expression of confusion that broke into a grin as bright as the sun when he saw Tjelvar. He waved enthusiastically to Tjelvar as his smile grew impossibly brighter and Tjelvar waved back with a smaller, matching smile. He hoped his gray skin and the distance between them were enough to hide his blush, and if not, that he could blame it on the overbearing sun.

Tjelvar rose a bit earlier than was usual for him the following morning. Despite traveling quite often, he never slept very well the first couple of nights in a new place, and so when the sun streamed in from between a gap in the boards covering the window, Tjelvar got out of bed. He made himself a cup of tea and explored around outside. The weather was agreeable this morning, and Tjelvar wanted to be outside for as long as possible before the storms set in. He was still struggling to get his bearings after being recently quarantined, and the feeling of the dawning sun on his skin was exquisite. 

Tjelvar walked around the perimeter of the estate, navigating his way through the sizeable sand dunes littered throughout the grounds. He rounded a corner, wholly unprepared for the sight that awaited him. Ed was stood in a lunging pose, both arms reaching towards the sky. He was barefoot and shirtless, and bare of his armor, clad only in a comfortable looking pair of trousers. His face was tipped upward, facing the rising sun with closed eyes and utter bliss writ across his features. A ray from the rising sun shone down upon him as it created the horizon, and it looked like Apollo himself was communing with him. Tjelvar wouldn’t be surprised if Apollo really was present. Ed certainly looked ethereal enough, bathed in what very well could have been the light and love of his god. 

Tjelvar’s eyes were drawn to the sharp planes of Ed’s torso, the definition of his outstretched arms and the blissful expression on his face. Tjelvar did his best not to stare. Surely enough people had oogled and objectified Ed in his life. He took one last glance at the peaceful, beatific smile on his face, etching it into his memory, before heading back around the corner. He couldn’t shake the question of whether or not that same blissful expression, that wonderful beatific smile, could ever be manifested by a lover.

He kept running into Ed. He didn’t mean to, but whenever he went to the kitchen he seemed to be there, and he’d quite literally bumped into him in the hallways several times. Ed seemed happy enough to see him again. His face lit up with that bright, bright smile and he babbled at Tjelvar excitedly, in a way that made his insides twist.

  
  


Tjelvar’s morning walks around the estate became a routine, despite his efforts toward the opposite. The world was so stressful now and more days than not were filled with storms and despair, but most mornings were calm and peaceful, and he could feel for a moment a modicum of normalcy and calm in the soft glow of the dawn light. The fact that Ed, without fail, could be found shirtless and basking in an ethereal glow, stretching and praying every morning with his perfect muscles on full display, had absolutely nothing to do with it. 

  
  


Tjelvar was given a chance to get his bearings and settle into the estate before Curie gave him his mission. He was supposed to go towards the center of the continent, look around some possible dig sites for artefacts or information that might be useful or even tangentially related to their current situation. He was thankful he’d be leaving soon enough. He’d never been entirely comfortable surrounded by others. For now, he had reams of papers and a few books to pour over. He spent most of his time hunched over a desk in his room, translating texts and scribbling notes, trying to make a plan of action. He didn’t like heading out without a plan.

He was late to dinner that evening, caught up in a particularly tricky translation. The inhabitants of the estate seldom gathered together save for dinner, and there were almost no open seats. Tjelvar scanned the room and found one next to Ed. He bit his cheek, and strode over with a confidence he didn’t feel, to sink into the seat. Ed beamed at him. The chairs were clustered close together around the table, and it very well could have been a figment of Tjelvar's imagination, but he could have sworn he could feel the heat radiating from Ed’s body, where it wasn’t quite pressed into his side. They kept knocking elbows as they ate and Ed apologized for his clumsiness and did his best to avoid it. The manner in which he apologized caused Tjelvar to think that he’d been chastised before, for being clumsy, taking up too much space. The thought squeezed at his heart. 

He had the sinking feeling that many people over the course of Ed's life had commented on his intelligence and his use of space in a derogatory manner and the notion made his skin burn. Ed was genuinely pleasant to talk to. Tjelvar had watched many a friend’s eyes glaze over as he regaled them with one obscure facet of archeology or another, not that Tjelvar blamed them. He could go on for ages about the most mundane things. Once he spent the better part of a meal discussing the pros and cons of using a sieve with a finer mesh. He was currently in the midst of a heated discussion about brushes, of all things, talking animatedly about the merits of using softer brushes, even though it took longer to clean artifacts that way, because you could be more certain of preserving any original markings, and he was rambling, he was definitely rambling and brushes were _not_ an interesting topic for dinner conversation. Except that Ed was paying rapt attention, eyes wide and nodding along intently with Tjelvar’s rambling. 

  
  


They shared meals together more frequently. Tjelvar found he liked Ed’s simple and to the point way of speaking and he enjoyed the way he gesticulated with his hands. Ed had caught on to the fact that Tjelvar was spending too much time hunched over a desk. 

“It looks like you’ve got a big ol’ knot in your back. I could fix that for you right quick.”

And he did. Ed’s hands were bigger than he’d been expecting and warmer, too. A warmth bled out from where his hands made contact with Tjelvar’s body and sank into his aching muscles, relaxing them and taking away all traces of pain.

“Real good at massages, too.” Ed said after Tjelvar thanked him for being able to stand up straight and stretch his back without pain for the first time in a few days.

Tjelvar’s treacherous mind immediately conjured up images of the kinds of massages Ed most definitely was _not_ offering and he shook his head slightly, dislodging the thought. Tjelvar couldn’t think of anything to say for a few moments, but that was no matter, Ed filled the silence, seemingly unfazed.

“You’re always up early!” Ed said, clicking his fingers as his face lit up, proud of himself for remembering.

“You should stretch with me in the mornings!” Ed must have seen the slight look of alarm that overtook Tjelvar’s face and taken it for skepticism. “Oh, it’s right good for you Tjelvar, would really help with your back.”

And that was how Tjelvar found himself the next morning, teetering gracelessly on one foot, struggling to stay balanced as Ed stood next to him, steady as a mountain. Ed was patient with Tjelvar, walking him through every stretch and Tjelvar found it to be relaxing, even though the object of his ever growing attraction was standing shirtless and brilliantly bathed in ethereal golden light mere feet away from him. Ed didn’t seem to pick up on any of Tjelvar’s anxiety regarding the matter, and if he did, he thought it had to do with being unbalanced and inflexible. 

“Don’t worry Tjelvar, I was real bad when I first started. The key is you’ve just got to do it every day, and then it’s easy.” 

Tjelvar found himself nodding along, transfixed by Ed’s easy smile and soothed by the warm touch of sunlight dancing across his skin. It felt heavier, warmer somehow, as if Apollo himself was reaching down to caress him. Tjelvar risked another glance at Ed and decided that it was entirely possible.

The thing was that Tjelvar _liked_ Ed. Entirely too much. It had been quite a long time since another person had captured his attention in this way. His mind was restless as he worked. He could keep himself concentrated but if he let his mind wander, there was one place it could be trusted to go. Whenever he got up to take a break—which he did with more frequency now, to give his back a break and to stretch, because if he didn’t Ed would notice—he wandered around and always hoped to catch a glimmer of golden armor around the next corner.

Ed was sweet and attentive, and Tjelvar lived for the way his eyes lit up when he told him things most people would consider mundane. He always seemed happy enough, but Tjelvar wanted to be the reason Ed smiled. He wondered, not for the first tome, if anyone had ever told Ed how good he was. It had become apparent that while people found Ed useful, or pretty, they didn’t necessarily treat him as kindly as he deserved, and as far as Tjelvar was concerned, Eddie deserved the world (though maybe not in its current state).

It was after dinner and Tjelvar was taking a break. He’d gotten himself distracted and he was trying to get his mind back on track. That was quickly derailed when he ran into Ed in the hall, just outside his room. He wasn’t wearing his armor, seemingly dressed for bed in a light shirt and trousers. He asked if Ed wanted to come in. He’d just translated a passage relating to Apollo and there was some artwork and would Ed maybe like to see? Ed nodded enthusiastically and that was how Tjelvar found himself leaning over his desk shoulder to shoulder with Ed, heart hammering away in his throat as that same beatific smile took over his face. The same one Tjelvar couldn’t stop thinking about. The same one he desperately wanted to know whether or not he wore after sex. He wanted to know if in the throes of passion, would Ed close his eyes? Would he wear that same blissful expression as when he bathed in the love of his god in the mornings with Tjelvar’s cock buried deep inside him? He could picture it so easily, the heavy weight of Ed settled over his lap, thigh muscles tensing as he brought himself down upon Tjelvar again and again, head thrown back, eyes closed in bliss, Tjelvar’s name on his lips instead of prayers.

Tjelvar flushed deeply, panicked at the line of thinking he’d just gone down standing right next to Ed, staring at the line of his neck and the swell of his shoulders. He couldn’t stop the incessant thumping of his heart. Of course Ed chose that moment to look at him, turning the full power of his smile upon Tjelvar. 

“Thank you for showing me this, Tjelvar.”

Tjelvar swallowed and cleared his mind enough to form a coherent sentence.

“Of course.”

Despite managing to keep his tone mostly even, Ed still frowned when he caught onto the flush of Tjelvar’s face. His heart was beating so hard he was sure Ed could probably pick up on that, too.

“Are you alright?”

Tjelvar sucked in a breath and did his best imitation of an easy smile. It ended up being more of a grimace. 

“Fine, just fine.” Tjelvar paused and before he could think better of it added, “I’m just glad I could show you something interesting, something that made you happy.”

“Oh, I’m always happy around you.” Ed blurted out, without even a hint of a blush rising to his cheeks until his eyes flicked decidedly down to Tjelvar’s lips.

Tjelvar licked his lips, and Ed’s golden brown eyes followed the motion before flicking back up to meet Tjelvar’s. 

“Would it be alright—“ Tjelvar began as he took a step toward Ed, erasing the space between them. “That is to ask, would it make you happy, if I kissed you?”

That brought a blush to Ed’s cheeks and he nodded. “I think that would make me very happy.”

Tjelvar gave one curt and resolute nod before touching his lips gently to Ed’s, being mindful of his tusks. Ed’s lips were dry and warm and responded instantaneously to the touch of Tjelvar’s. It was a good kiss, starting slowly and building, mouths pressing more insistently, more firmly against each other until Tjelvar worked up the nerve to gather Ed up in his arms. Ed’s breath escaped him in a wistful sigh as he sank into Tjelvar’s embrace.

Tjelvar had meant for the kiss to be light, chaste, but Ed’s mouth was hungry against his, tongue dragging against his lips, brushing against a tusk. He opened his mouth and groaned as their tongues slid together, as the heat of their mouths mingled. Ed slid a hand down Tjelvar’s side to squeeze his hip and pull him closer. The hot press of Ed’s body against his, the feeling of their mouths together and the soft little moan Ed made into his mouth when he ran a hand through the hair at the nape of his neck quickly drove all thoughts of a chaste kiss from Tjelvar’s mind. Ed pressed himself closer, putting a broad thigh right up against Tjelvar’s stiff cock and letting Tjelvar feel the matching hardness in Ed’s soft trousers against his hip. 

Their kisses remained heated and Ed rolled his hips into Tjelvar, grinding against him. Tjelvar groaned in response and let Ed drag him towards his bed, let him slip one broad warm hand under his shirt and over his torso, leaving him shivering in its wake. They fumbled for each other's clothes, gently but urgently disrobing each other. Ed’s skin was tanned and gorgeous and Tjelvar mouthed over his neck, down his collarbone and over his well muscles chest, each cry from Ed’s lips making him harder, spurring him on. Tjelvar laved over his stomach with its well defined abs and Ed fisted a hand in his hair when he nipped at the skin over a hipbone. He growled in response and Ed bucked his hips up eagerly, searching for friction. Tjelvar wasn’t going to keep him waiting, not now, not this first time.

He bent over Ed, taking hold of a hip in each hand, and admired Ed’s pretty cock. It was flushed a deep red and dripping and Tjelvar licked the salty fluid from the head, deeply satisfied at the whimper it drew from Ed. Ed was large, and Tjelvar was worried he wouldn’t be able to fit his cock between his tusks without hurting him, but he stretched his lips around him and found that there was just enough room for it, like his mouth was perfectly sized for just this task. There wasn’t much extra space though, and the shaft dragged against the smooth sides of his tusks with each bob of his head, but if Ed’s cries and white knuckles fists clenched in the sheets were anything to go by, it seemed Ed didn’t mind. 

Eventually Ed pulled him up for another kiss. He was flushed and panting and his hair was disheveled and he looked so good like this.

“Was close,” Ed said sheepishly. “Didn’t want to finish yet.” 

Tjelvar sat up, leaning back against the headboard and Ed shuffled over to straddle his lap. Their cocks brushed against each other and Tjelvar hissed against the throbbing need it induced. He gazed up into Ed’s sweet, flushed face and ran a hand over his side. Ed leaned into it like a cat.

Tjelvar pressed his mouth to a collarbone and sucked a kiss into the skin, loving the way it made Ed writhe in his lap. He soothed the bruise with a stroke of his tongue. 

“What do you want?” Tjelvar whispered the words into Ed’s skin and Ed shuddered against him.

Ed grabbed one of Tjelvar’s hands and guided it to cup one muscular cheek of his arse.

“Want to feel you. Want you in me.”

Tjelvar cupped a cheek in each hand and squeezed feeling the strong muscle in each tighten in response. He growled softly, kneading the flesh in his hands before reluctantly letting go to rummage through his bedside drawer. 

Ed suckled at his neck and ground his erection against him, making it _exceedingly_ difficult to concentrate. Eventually Tjelvar found the little vial he was looking for and uncorked it with his teeth before pouring a generous amount over a few of his fingers and spreading Ed open to slide over his hole.

Ed leaned heavily against him, stifling his moans in Tjelvar’s neck. Tjelvar circled his rim, probing at the tight circle of muscle. He ran a hand over Ed’s flank as he pushed a finger slowly into the overwhelming heat of his body. 

Tjelvar felt the hot rush of Ed’s gasp against his ear as he sank his finger into the first knuckle, then the second, until finally it was in as far as it could go and Ed was squirming and writhing in his lap, pushing his hips back toward Tjelvar’s hand.

Tjelvar thrust his finger in, slowly increasing his pace until Ed was panting.

“Tjelvar, mmmmph. Tjelvar, can I have another one?”

Tjelvar was helpless to refuse such a sweet request. He removed his finger and pressed a second in alongside the first. 

Tjelvar turned his head and dropped a kiss just under Ed’s jaw. “How does that feel?”

Ed moaned in response, moving his hips in hungry little circles, searching for more.

“Tjelvar, Tjelvar, want you.”

The expression in his eyes was pleading.

Tjelvar nudged another finger against his rim, “Soon, take another for me first?”

Ed gasped and nodded, bouncing the sweat damp hair on his forehead as Tjelvar pushed a third finger into him. Tjelvar pushed them all the way in resting his palm against the sensitive skin of his perineum and testicles and gently squeezing as he crooked them just so. Ed collapsed against him, moaning loudly enough Tjelvar was sure that if there was anyone about in the hall they would hear. He could not bring himself to care.

He waited until Ed was all but begging, pushing back into Tjelvar’s hand and whimpering sweetly. Tjelvar withdrew his fingers and Ed bit his lip as Tjelvar slicked his cock, gasping as he finally relieved some of the ache that had been steadily building since the start. He lined himself up and let Ed sink down on him at his own pace, which turned out to be overwhelmingly quickly. The combination of being encompassed by the hot grasp of Ed’s body and his name tumbling from his lips made his ridges erupt. 

Tjelvar threw his head back so hard he smacked it on the headboard. He gripped Ed’s hips and tried to steady himself. He probably should have warned Eddie about the ridging, but it usually didn’t happen and he hadn’t been thinking about it. Ed’s mouth dropped open, hanging on a moan.

The muscles in his thighs rippled as he brought himself up and down on Tjelvar’s cock, whining as the hard bumps of his ridges dragged against his prostate. Ed’s eyes were glassy and he was smiling. He grabbed Tjelvar’s face with both hands and kissed him.

“Tjelvar, feels so good, Tjelvar.” 

Gods this was going to be over quickly. He gripped Ed’s hips using them for leverage bringing Ed down to meet his own thrusting hips. They rested their foreheads together. Tension pooled in Tjelvar’s stomach, warm and rippling.

“Eddie, getting close Eddie.” He breathed into the scant space between their lips.

Tjelvar removed one of his hands from its vice grip on Ed’s hips and wrapped it around his leaking cock, stroking him in quick, long pulls in time with the increasing speed of his thrusting hips. 

“Tjelvar, want to feel you. In—in me—please!”

That was all the push Tjelvar needed to careen over the edge, he stifled his shout into Ed’s neck, coming in long pulses until he was spent. He stroked Ed though it and it wasn’t long until Ed followed, and the smile on his face was exactly as Tjelvar had pictured it. Tjelvar pulled carefully out and they slumped onto the bed together, breathing heavily. Ed tucked his head under Tjelvar’s and Tjelvar stroked his hair. Once his breathing had slowed, Tjelvar went to retrieve a damp cloth and they cleaned up. 

“Did you um—,” Tjelvar started, a bit overwhelmed by the sight of Ed spread out, sweat damp and flushed from fucking, looking blissed and sated in his bed. 

“Would you like to sleep here, with me?” 

Ed blinked up at him and nodded and Tjelvar smiled. He threw the top quilt off the bed, Ed was so warm it would be too hot with it anyways, and climbed under the sheets and Ed nestled into his side. He slept the soundest he had since the world first ended.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love them and I want them to have nothing but good things. Feel free to let me know what you think, thanks for reading! 🖤
> 
> Also ridging is definitely not an original idea I had and has been inspired from all the other Tjelvar fics I’ve read, I just really like the idea!


End file.
